smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fooly's Sweetheart
"Fooly's Sweetheart" is the fortieth episode of Season 10, created by Esquilo30. The focus is on Fooly Smurf and the Goblins, Mystico and Hethera. Synopsis The episode starts with Fooly walking along the main trail in the Smurf Forest: he is fooling around as usual when suddenly he sees Hethera. From his point of view, she is surrounded by hearts which shows that he has fallen in love. He expresses this by sticking his tongue out with his pupils turning into heart shapes while his propellor whirls quickly. He runs towards her, stops, and says, "Hi! Fooly's name is Fooly Smurf. Nice to meet you, Cute Bat!" She then tells him that her name is Hethera, but Fooly still calls her by the nickname that he created while romantically staring at her. She doesn't like his company, so she snaps at him and tells him to leave her alone. Fooly doesn't take her seriously and replies, "Come on, my Darling Bat, how about we go to the river for a swim?" She replies by slapping his face and flying away. Fooly, still love sick, says, "Wow... Honey Bat really loves Fooly!" while lying on the ground. Later, Fooly is searching for Hethera, calling out, "Where are you, my Honey Bat? Where are you?" He finds her on a tree branch and starts to flirt again, inviting her to the Smurf Village for a party. Hethera kicks him back and spreads her wings, warning him not to come closer. Fooly disregards the warning and starts begins his approach when someone pokes his shoulder. He looks over his shoulder only to get punched and sent flying into a tree which makes him see stars with birds tweeting. It happens to be Mystico who grabs him and says, "What do you think you're doing with my girl?" Fooly greets him, "Hi! Fooly's name is Fooly Smurf. Nice to meet you Bat Person!" to which the Goblin barks, "Hey! I'm not a bat, I'm a Goblin, and my name is Mystico!" In a flash, he turns him into a Goblin with a small head and throws him into the bushes before he and his lady fly away. Later, Fooly (still a Goblin) is looking for Mystico and Hethera: "Darling Bat! Bat Person! Where are you?" Eventuallly he finds them on a stone near a lake having a romantic moment - Fooly interrupts them, much to their chagrin, and says, "So, Bat Person, what're we gonna play now?" Mystico angrily shouts, "I'm not a bat!" and leaps at him. He beats up the Smurf, and when it is over Fooly is unconscious. "Come on, Hethera, I know someone who can help us get rid of this propellor-hatted nightmare!" Mystico tells her. They fly to the Smurf Village and tell Moxette about Fooly flirting with Hethera. She thinks for a minute and says, "I have an idea. If Fooly wants Hethera, he will have her!" They didn't understand, so she escorts them away with the promise of explaining her plan further. Moxette tells Tailor Smurf to make a doll of Hethera; meanwhile, she intends to keep Fooly away from the Goblins and tells Mystico to take part in a trade - he has to turn Fooly back to normal or she won't solve their problem about Fooly. He agrees and follows her to the entrance of the forest. Fooly returns to the village in sad shape; when Mystico and Moxette appears, she asks him, "Hey, Fooly, why so unsmurfy?" He answers, "It's the Bat Lady, Fooly's true love. Fooly will never see her again!" He starts to cry, so she comforts him with a hug and tells him that he will see her again. Mystico turns him back into a Smurf, and then Tailor arrives with the rag doll of Hethera. Fooly notices it and is happily in love once more, so he grabs the doll and walks away, telling it about the good moments they will have together. At sunset, the Goblin couple thank Moxette for helping them get rid of Fooly before flying off into the waning light. She waves good-bye to them and wishes the best for their relationship, thus ending the episode. Continuation *'Episode 39' -- "I'm Not a Smurfling Toy" *'Episode 41' -- "Denisa Returns" Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Esquilo30's Articles